The present invention relates to a vessel, and more precisely to a multi-hulled vessel with sails, such as catamarans.
The particularly good seaworthiness of multi-hulled vessels has by now been demonstrated, but there are still a number of obstacles which inhibit the widespread use of multi-hulled vessels, and of catamarans in particular, an the sector of long-distance sailing.
Because of its width, a catamaran requires a considerable amount of space, which becomes apparent when seeking a berth in a marina with higher berthing charges. In addition to this, in a number of harbours no place is provided for catamarans, or catamarans are required to berth in remote areas of the harbour.
The financial disadvantages and inconveniences referred to deter many potentially interested people from purchasing a catamaran, although they are convinced of the seaworthiness of the vessel.
In addition to this, catamarans feature a shallower draught than comparable single-hulled vessels. This accordingly makes them ideally suited for inland waterway operations. In this situation, however, the width of the catamaran proves to be an obstacle when moving along smaller waterways.
From German Patent DE 3228579 C2 a catamaran of variable width is known, in which the bridge can be pushed inboard into the hulls in order to reduce the width. The construction principle disclosed in DE 3228579 C2 allows for simplified road transport of the catamaran. However, this catamaran can only be inhabited without restrictions in the extended state, since when the bridge is pushed inboard into the inhabitable hulls, the headroom in the hulls is lost.
From the state of the art, a catamaran of variable width is also known, in which the accommodation gondola is supported by two floats, which can be pivoted inwards by means of aluminium bars in the horizontal plane forwards to the midships line beneath the accommodation gondola. This renders the inhabitability independent of the adjusted width of the catamaran.
The catamaran described lacks the required buoyancy reserves in the stern area to render it seaworthy, since the flat lines in the stern area of the floats can lead to considerable problems, especially when running before the sea with a following swell.
The flat lines are incurred by the design, since only in this way can the floats be pivoted inwards beneath the accommodation gondola.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages indicated, by providing for a vessel which features a low spatial requirement without restrictions to accommodation comfort in port, and nevertheless features a high standard of seaworthiness. This object is resolved according to the invention by the vessel of variable width according to independent claim 1. Further considerations and advantages of the present invention are derived from the independent claims, the abstract, and the drawings.
The claims are to be understood as an initial and non-restrictive attempt at formulation, to define the present invention in general terms. According to the invention, a vessel, in particular a catamaran, of variable width is provided for, which at maximum width features the usual seaworthiness of a multi-hulled vessel, and at minimum width has a substantially reduced spatial requirement.
The floats of the vessel are designed as rigid floats, the lateral distance of which to the mid-line axis of the vessel can be variably adjusted.
The floats support a central unit, which encompasses a useful area unit, for preference an accommodation gondola.
The floats do not feature any continuous flat deck surface, but provision is made over the entire length of the useful area unit for a recess, so that the floats in the area of the recess can be pushed beneath the useful area unit when the width of the vessel is reduced.
The recesses according to the invention in the decks of the floats extend in the longitudinal direction of the floats, but they end at a distance from the bow and stern ends of the floats. In the bow and stern areas, the decks of the floats are accordingly of their full height, in order to guarantee adequate buoyancy reserves. For preference, the decks of the floats feature a full height over at least 35% of the overall length.
The recesses go from the side of the float which is turned towards mid-line axis of the vessel, but the height of the side on the outside of the floats is designed to be continuously at the height of the deck surface.
For preference, the floats are designed as non-inhabitable floats. This allows for the recess in the deck surface to be implemented without consideration of accommodation comfort, such as, for example, the spatial height.
The central useful area unit is designed for preference as an accommodation gondola, which for preference further offers an adult person the normal headroom; i.e. it features on the inside a spatial height from 2.0 m to 2.4 m.
Because of the recesses in the floats, the residential gondola can, however, be arranged so deep that it offers only a small area of resistance to the wind.
The underside of the accommodation gondola is arranged adequately high above the surface of the water so as to exclude any impairment due to the height of the sea under normal circumstances.
It is a further aspect of the present invention, despite the movement of the floats in relation to one another and in relation to the central useful area unit, to guarantee a sufficiently rigid connection for the seaworthiness of the vessel to be guaranteed.
To this end, a connection device is provided, which is anchored both to the central useful area unit as well as to the floats. This connection device provides the mechanical functions to change the distance between the floats.